Rocks and Rhubarb
by DivergentPanem
Summary: Life after the rebellion for Delly Cartwright and her happy head. Gonna be around a three-shot, maybe more, so reviews please guys, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I don not own the Hunger Games. I am not God or Suzanne Collins but hell I wish I was. This is all just in my head and a law suit is now, will not, and will never be needed. Thanks!

* * *

I'm such a busy bee at the moment, since I have finished -but not posted all the chapters to- my other story (check it out guys!) I've been imagining up stuff. Don't expect these to be very long, three or four chapters at most, but enjoy, and may the odd be _ever_ in your favour :)

* * *

Rocks and Rhubarb

"Delly? Where am I?"  
The blonde boy from my childhood asks me, worried and restrained on a hospital bed. I hate to see him like this, so wild and so forgetful, it is like he has forgotten who he is. For all I know, he has. "Peeta, calm down. We talked about this yesterday, remember?"  
"Yesterday... what happened yesterday?" I can see his mind turning, eyebrows furrowed.  
"I came, we recapped about what happened and we started talking about your childhood. Try to remember. For me."  
It has been weeks since he has been retrieved from the Capitol and brought to District 13, but he has been confinded to this room ever since he tried to strangle Katniss.  
"I think I can... weren't we talking about our history teacher? , I think."  
I come closer to him, and sit in the seat beside him. I can't be at ease though, I know I can't. You see, we are being watched, observed like zoo animals by the doctors behind the screens.  
"But I don't want to talk about that anymore." He shakes his head, sending hairs all over his bruised face. I attempt a weak smile, since smiling is my speciality.  
"Okay then," I coo, "What do you want to talk about."  
"Katniss."

I don't think we should be on this topic. I really don't know where I stand, what to tell him, he is so confused. I turn to the doctors and wait for a chorus of head-nods which permit it.  
"Sure, Peeta. What do you want to know?"  
"I want to talk to her, I want to see her."  
"She's not here, but even if she were, do you think it is a good idea? Last time you saw her, you tried to kill her. That wasn't ideal, now was it?" I try to soothe him. His hands are gripping the side of the bed, but they are shaking. I press mine ontop of his to try to stop them, or to reassure him atleast.  
"Delly... I'm just so... confused." He struggles to get his words out, "What am I supposed to think about her? I mean... I don't... I can't... what is real? I can't... it's hard to tell.""  
"I am trying to understand, Peeta, I really am. But you need to help yourself. Can we see if I can help with anything? Come on, I was watching both Games aswell."  
"I need to know if she loves me, or if she loves... that Gale." His body tenses at the word _Gale.  
_In truth, so does mine, but in a different way.

I don't think I can remember the first time I really... noticed Gale. I think it might have been the first time I talked to Katniss since the arena, when she first came to 13. Before then, he was just Katniss's hunting friend, the provider. I could tell he was in love with her purely just by the way he watched her. Utter awe. Just like the rest of our old district.  
I know he just thinks I am the girl who smiles and talks too much. The one who is helping recover Katniss' star-crossed-lover. Apart from that, I'm less than a hair on his head. Another thing just to brush off.  
I'm not going to say I am in love with him, because unrequited love is the most painful thing. I know forehand because when I was younger, I used to love the boy say beside me who is now as nutty as a flapjack. _Why do I always go for the ones who are in love with Katniss?_ I think, small drifts of anger reaching my brain.  
"Delly, you're hurting my hand." Peeta says, bringing me back to reality.  
"Right, sorry. Where were we?"  
He looks at me with some sort of pity. I don't know where that sprung from, but I try to push it aside and wait for his next lines.  
"We don't need to keep talking about me, Delly. You're always asking me about me, so how are you? What's the matter. You seem out of sorts."  
Oh, Peeta. Always thinking of others. I don't know how I ever really got over him, I guess knowing that he was happier with Katniss was a major factor. I still care for him, but only as a friend, because he belongs with Katniss. Everybody knows that.

"Peeta, I'm not here to whine about myself," I grin. "Tell me what you are thinking right this second."  
"I never knew somebody so smiley could ever confess to whining."  
Smiley. I've had it all my life, the smiley girl from school. Delly, the one who smiles insesantly. _Happy to the point of annoyance. _My mother always used to tell me. I miss her, and my father and my sister but they are in a better place. Heaven was built for that kind of people.  
"Peeta. We can't keep avoiding things with jokes. We need to have a serious talk."  
He sighs. The serious ones are always the worst, bringing on another fit of mental torture.  
"Fine, Delly. What do you need to know."  
"It's not what I need to know, it's what you want to tell me. Simple question then; what is your earliest memory."  
"I was in the bakery with my brothers, and I picked up an icing bag and I just started drawing. Of course, they got angry at me wasting ingerdients but then they put it in the window and that's how it started. It was non-stop after that."  
"Is that how you got so good at drawing things on rocks?" I say, reminding myself of the little pigs and horses he would sketch with chalk. Before the bombings, I still had a little snail in the bottom of my drawer. I used to sit and look at it if I ever felt down. I wish I still had it.

"I guess so, I always remember once, Katniss' little sister running over and pointing at one of the flower cakes I had made. It was a primrose, because I was thinking she would like looking at it when she came by. Katniss was of course, only too willing to give her little sister pleasure. I should have given it to her. I should have, but I just sat on the counter and watched her pull her little sister away to the Hob. Then Gale came by and sneered at them. I... I..."  
His body begins to contort, eyes squeezed shut. "Delly. Does... Is... Gale?" He forces out.  
I know what he is asking. "I don't know, Peeta. I would tell you if I did."  
I try to keep my voice calm, but once they have slipped through my mouth I reckonginse the cracks of sadness.  
"Delly. I know you like him. I can tell, you used to look at me like that." He tell me, resurfaced.  
I look down at my feet. I hate how my feelings are so obvious when I am not trying to conceal them. Peeta has known me for so long that he can read me like a book.  
"What does it matter? He loves her, I don't have a fighting chance."  
"He might be stubborn, but he isn't heartless." Peeta says. As much as Peeta might despise Gale for taking Katniss away, his natural friendliness shines through for everything. "Delly, trust me. He has noticed you. When he is observing us, he does spend alot of time looking at you too. You just need to... do what I did. Tell him."  
"You know I can't Peeta. I don't want to just ruin everything. I don't want to make things even more awkward than things already are. Katniss does love you, by the way."  
"I'm not so sure." he replies, ever so modest. He can see like everybody else that she does. Katniss and her independence and good looks, she makes everybody jealous and all the boys want her. I can never be like her. I'm too frumpy, bespite what people seem to say.

Spending time with Peeta is painful for the both of us, in more ways than one. He spends half the time battling against the mental invasions, digging the restrains into his wrists to bring him back to reality and it's both emotionally upsetting to be talking about Gale and Katniss. The duo. It has always been that way, and it would take more than some merchant girl to break them apart. I don't take comfort in any of Peetas words about Gale. Whatever he might think about him, he is wrong. There is no pysco-analysing Gale, he is dark at times but is as blunt as an orange.  
I don't spend much time with Peeta, I just check into the dinner hall and get my tray full of gruel. I can't complain, I know it is much more than what I would have gotten in the woods. I can't think of any real friends I can sit with, any real people I can confide in. I just wave as I pass people by, occasionally stop to make conversation. Most people are asking about Peeta, about how he is and how long it might take to recover. To most, I just say "Slowly but surely."  
I make my way to the Hawthrone table, where Hazelle and Posy sit opposite Vick and Rory. Hey greet me warmly, and make a small space for me. I smile gratefully.  
"Hello Delly." Posy says in her beautiful little girl voice.  
"Posy! I have got something for you." I dig into my District 13 assigned trousers and retrieve a yo-yo I picked up from my room. One of the few belonging I saved as we were ushered out of the District. I like to think I have grown out of it, but really I would rather this peice of me be given to a piece of Gale. I know how much he cares for his family, so much so he would take being shot in the head or whipped to provide for them.

"Thanks Delly!" She grins. There isn't much entertainment here in 13, so this is a welcome gift. "How does it work?"  
Me and Hazelle attempt to explain it to her, but eventually Vick demostrates and Posy has a try. She giggles and manages to roll it on the floor behind her after several attempts. I like children, the glee they get at the simplest things and it is refreshing not to be in a sullen room with a mentally disorientated tortured boy having fits beside me.  
I push around the soup at the bottom of my bowl and give my bread to Vick, who obviously isn't full enough yet. I can't be bothered to eat right now, my mind is spinning with thoughts of Gale, Peeta and Katniss. It doesn't help that I am restricted below grounds all day long, but I am trying to think of a posotive outlook when Hazelle offers to take my tray.  
"I'm fine thank you, do you want some help?"  
She is trying to balance all four trays in her arms, so I take two away from her, and pile them onto my own. She has enough to deal with, what with three youngsters running about the place.  
"Thank you, dear." She says as we walk together to the heap, where a gaurd takes them off both of us and sends it down the shoot.  
"Do you know if there is anything I can do to help in the kitchens?" I ask. I have nothing else to do today, my arm tells me, so I will make myself useful.  
He stands formally, but he has a light tone that matches his short grey hair.  
"You could serve some things if you want, just head through that door and show your print."  
I nod at the guard, at Hazelle, and Posy wraps her arms around my leg. "Thank you again."  
I pat her head and make my way to the kitchen doors.

Inside is madness, people sweating and dashing about, hot water added to things to make them stretch. The scanner reads my forearm, and allows me to reach the serving desks as people arrive in groups. Greasy Sae is chopping up bits of meat at one end and Caprice Sondem is dishing out ladel fulls of soup and rolls of bread on her own. I head over to help her, sliding on an apron. "Kitchen duties?" She asks, passing along somebodies tray.  
"Voluntairily." I answer, taking over a ladel and another pot of soup.  
"Pfsht." She sighs. "Not everybody is as selfless as you. You're just making the standards too high for everybody else."  
I laugh, and hand a citizen a bread roll. "I haven't got anything else to do."  
"We've missed you in here, what with all your helping that Peeta lad."  
A little boy stands with his bowl outstreched, barely just making the counter. I spoon in the broth, then add a little more for good measure and hand it back to him with a wink. He grins at the brim full bowl and I pass him the biggest roll I could see. His mother stands over him, and shots me a gratefull look before leading him away.  
"Seriously," Caprice continues, "How can one person be so nice?"  
I hear grunts from behind in conformation to what she said, and then a wave of red hair bobs around as she laughs. Caprice was the first person I met coming into thirteen, and she and I have shared kitchen duties and many a sarcastic joke. She, like most people can read my thoughts like a hologram, but doesn't say it. She keeps what she knows close to her chest.  
"Have you had your food yet?" I ask her, converting subject.  
"Nope, but I will make sure I get you from the serving size you have been giving other people."  
"Sssh!" I urge. "I don't want to get arrested or whatever happens here!"  
"I might be deeply sarcastic, but I am not a grass."  
That's true. I've often been one to slip my servings to people, but she hasn't told a soul.  
"I'm thinking I might join the military here." She tells me. We are labelled as soilder the second we pass through the thirteen gate, but you have the option to join the real army if you are willing. "I just want to get out and do something. I feel closeted in here."

In the next hour between duties people come and go, and I give the younger ones the special treatment as always. Most times the parents give me a thanks or a look, but some don't want to risk it. It's weird how rationed everything is. I've been told not to dwell on my old District too much, but I always think of my parents butcher shop, and how things were limited to us, but not in the way that we were starving. I was one of the only people at school who could show off a layer of real flesh. That seems to have evaporated with the District 13 diet. I'm thinner than before, my cheeks hollower and ribs alot more prominent, but not to the point of neglect. When I leave, arm scanned and cleared I go back to my room. I have nobody to bunk with, nobody to fill the top bed. I always though that person would be Katniss, but she is with her mother and sister. I really should pay them a visit, has always been so pleasant, and Primrose... well. Everybody loves Primrose. She is such a little darling.  
I root through my draws and I find a ball of thread that I promised myself I would use to knit a scar or gloves with. Now I just don't think I have the will power to. I push the ball into my pocket and make my way to the Everdeen apartment, passing though several doors and through many corridors until I reach my destination. I knock twice on their door, hoping I have dropped on right for their reflection. Thankfully, the door swings open and Primrose stands, blonde hair pigtailes over eack shoulder, and tied off with a ribbon. Behind her, her mother and her cat, Buttercup. I have no idea what that cat is doing in 13, I would have though Greasy Sae would have found some way to disguse it into some mystery stew or other. She welcomes me in, and I hold out the ball of string. "I though Buttercup could have some fun, or you could knit something or other with it."  
"Delly, you're so kind! Thank you." She puts it on the end of her bed. "Sit down! How are you?"  
For a young girl, she has become so much more mature than I can remember.  
"I'm very well, thanks. And you, Prim, Mrs.E?"  
"We are both very well," says in a motherly tone. "How's Peeta? Any news?"  
I grimace, "Well, he has asked to see Katniss. He's getting better, but there are small things he's missing out. I don't think he fully understands what has been going on, and forgetting things of short-term memory. It could help if you or Prim came, but I don't know how he would act. I don't think he would go insane because he has only fond memories of Prim at his bakery, but then there is the whold Katniss side of things. We can only test and find out."  
Prim is nodding, but Mrs.E seems alot more reluctant. "What would it entail?" she asks.  
"Just ten minutes or so talking to him, just purely for memories and comfort since you know... his own parents aren't..." I struggle how to put the last words without causing upset.  
She seems to get the message, and agrees.

Back to my empty bunk bed, I sit down and curl up. I think my shower time should be around now, but I might just let the person in front of me have some extra time, since I'm not half as grubby as most other people. I take my grey towel out of the drawer and make my way to the dormitory showers. Once inside, I undress and hop into one of the metal doors. The water hits me straight away, covering my body with goosebumps and foam. After a minute or so, I feel refreshed so I just get out and wrap the towel around me. I dry myself off, slide back into the assigned clothes and into bed. District 13 schedules are always daunting, but they keep the days passing. Mine is always diffent to everyone else, usually big segments cut out and changed to _Patient Development _which is just code for: Helping out the mad boy. Tomorrow no doubt I will spend a couple of hours helping out in the education sector, do some laundry or something and then go and see Peeta. I wonder if Gale will be home by tomorrow as well...  
I miss him.

Gale does come home, which I am glad for. During my hour with Peeta, I spy on him scribbling down what Peeta has to say about his bakery. "I used to bake the bread. Mom always watched me, making sure I wasn't using too much fruit in the dough."  
"What happened if you did?" I ask, prompting a move in subject.  
"She used to shout at us."  
"Can you remember that diner lady at school that used to shout alot? I dropped my tray once and it was non-stop for ten minutes ago. I ended up crying, granted I was nine at the time."  
He chuckles, "I think I do. Was she short with really sharp cheekbones? Really moody?"  
Through my ear peice, a doctor tells me that Mrs.E and Primrose will be coming in, so I need to move it along. "Peeta, how do you feel about seeing Primrose and Katniss' mother today?"  
"Are they here? How come they didn't visit me sooner?" He asks, somewhat sadly.  
"Nobody was sure if it was a good idea for you to see somebody so close to Katniss, but they are waiting outside."  
"That would be nice. You know, since I don't have any family left anyway."  
I see his hands, streaked with blood, fiercely gripping the edge of the table. "Calm down, Peeta. Remember, breathe in, breathe out, repeat." I follow through the steps with him, exaggurating my breaths for him to hear.  
"I need to go now, Peeta. Promise me you will be okay. I'll be behind the glass if you need me."  
"Thank you." He whispers, eyes closed and face calmer now.

I head out, signal for Prim and her mom to go in, the I head for the door which will take me behind the glass. Two gaurds stand, arms folded. I head over and go to push the door open, but one stops me, practically putting my arm out of the socket.  
"Escuse me, miss, this is a permitted area only for doctors."  
The other one continues, "You need a pass on your arm or we will have to ask you to leave."  
I pull up my sleeve, to reveal nothing but _1400 Education Center.  
_"Goodbye miss." the burliest one says, nodding to the far end of the corridor.  
I turn to leave, until a voice behind says, "She's with me. Come on Delly."  
He voice is Gale's.  
I have to smile before I turn around, but it says fixed on my face when I see him. Tall and strong, dark and handsome. Some say he is miserable, but I can see that he is so much more than that.  
"Hi Gale!" I say enthusicatically.  
"Hello Delly." He holds the door open for me as I pass through them. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fantastic thank you, how are you? How's Katniss?"  
"I'm alright... and Katniss is stubborn. As always."  
I sit in a seat beside him, over looking into the room where Peeta is held captive. Prim and has just entered, and I think he might be searching the glass for my face. I lean closer to it, just so he might be able to make me out and smile.  
He smiles back, and waits for Prim and Mrs.E to come closer.  
"Thanks for giving Posy that yo-yo." Gale whispers into my ear when I sit back down, his warm breath tingling on my skin.  
"It's the least I can do," I return, "There isn't much fun around here these days."  
"She's mad about it. Thanks." He gives my cheek a little kiss before returning his head to it's orgininal position, and I have to refrain from sighing aloud. Instead, I turn up the corners of my mouth at nobody in particular. Smiling has always been second nature, and hard to keep away.

I watch his big, muscular hands write down parts of conversation. I watch his arms and face tense when they talk about Katniss, but most importantly I watch his eyes, scanning the room, scanning Peeta and then occasionally crossing mine. His big, beautiful grey eyes that shine like the moon. To me, nothing is more gorgeous than Gale. Nothing a person could say, or anything a person could do would even sum up to my feelings for him. The one thing I can't get beyond is his feelings for Katniss.

Maybe one day he will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocks and Rhubarb   
Chapter Two.

I still can't believe we won the war. It's more than I could have hoped for.  
When we did, once it had all blown over, I was given a choice of where I could live. I didn't want to go back to Distict 12- there is nothing left for me there.  
I need somewhere with job prospects, somewhere where I can do things.  
So I chose District Two.  
Before I leave, I am given a free pass to visit Peeta in the Capitol. I don't think it is really what he needs, but I will go since I have been personally requested.

The worst thing that has happened, though, is Prim. When I found out she was killed I couldn't breathe. She was so loved by everyone, so dear to so many that I was depressed for quite a while and I formed a small bond with Mrs.E over creating a service for all the children that were lost in the bombing. She's now in District Four, and has told me I can visit whenever I would like. I think I might actually, I'd love to see the new hospital.

In the Capitol, things aren't the same. Nobody walks around babbling in cheerful tones, but they walk, head hung, feet shuffling beneath them, not daring to look up.  
Peeta is better, far better, but he took a battering on his suicide misson.  
"Seriously, Peeta. You need to stop risking your life for no reason."  
"It's the last time, I promise." He smiles.  
"You've got her." I tell him. "She loves you. You know she does more than anyone."  
His smile is replaced by an inquisitive look as I explain to him my breif meeting with Katniss after the war.

_** "Hello Delly. How are you?" Katniss asks me.  
"I'm great thanks, happy that it is all over. Were not going to forget her. She'll always be in everyone hearts, you know that."  
She's tearing up a little, but one cough and her steely expression is back.  
"Look after him, okay." I tell her. "He is still inside there."  
She nods, knowing full well who I am talking about.  
"Be safe, Delly. Stay in touch." **_

It's all vague, but it is nice to talk to Peeta. He has changed so much, in so many ways, I'm glad to see him on the move, hobbling around to get something for me.  
"Look." He holds out a small stone. "Take it, I've been meaning to give it you."  
"Peeta, it's..." I look at the little picture of a little boy and a little girl, sitting beside each other. She is holding a little flower, a dandelion I think. He's drawing something in the dirt. "Is that you and Katnis?."  
"I was going around my old stuff, and I found it. I can't remember if it is or not, but it reminded me of you. We were a good pair, you know."  
"I loved you, Peeta." I tell him, "I still do, but as a friend. I just want your happiness, and I know where you can find it. I think you do too. You always have known."  
"I love you too Delly. It's just, I can't be sure, Katniss, she's... she's never really been mine. Not truly."  
"Now isn't the time to be modest. You've always be like this. Look at me."  
He looks me in the eye. "She loves you. She might not realise it, all you need is to prove it. All over again. Goodbye, Peeta. Thank you for the rock, and I'll stay in touch."  
I walk to the door, smiling as always but wondering if all of this is right.  
"Goodbye Delly." He grins, "You know where to find me."

District Two is beautiful in it's own way. I know it is where all the Peacekeepers are trained, but the mountains and Valleys are extraordinary.  
I head over to the Justice Building, and make my way to the resistry office.  
"Hi!" I smile. "I'm new, I was wondering if you could assign me a house."  
"What's your field of work?" The woman asks me.  
It's a simple as that, how I chose my job. What would I like to do? What _would _I like to do? "Teaching and child education." I say.  
"Pass me your papers." She says, hand outstreched.  
I reach into my bag of things and find the cluster of forms I have filled out.  
"Thank you. Can you stand over there please?"  
"Thanks!" I say with a grin as I join a short cue.  
After a minute or so, the line shifts so I am at the front. The man in the booth holds out a form, a map and a slip of paper. The little peice of paper allows me to access a cardboard box of clothes. Thankfully not the drab District 13 ones I am currently wearing, but bright shirts and skirts made of felt and cotton.  
Somebody escorts me to my new home. It's a freestanding two story house with little arched windows and doors. There are many the same as mine all the way along the street, some painted a differnt color to the white of mine. I guess this is my new home.

I am slung into a routine, helping out at the little shool down the lane, teaching toddlers to make finger painting and count up to ten. I love being around children, the garble they say and the quirky handwriting I have to pick through. It's days until I have much real adult contact, and it is for my boss to promote me.  
"Delly, it is obvious to many you understand the childrens needs. Unfortunatley, the head of child care in our District died during the rebellion, so we need a new head of Childhealth. We would like to offer you up for the position."  
"I don't know..." I admit. "I think I just enjoy helping the kids, I don't think I want the responsibilty of managing them."  
"The job entails alot more than just managing them, you visit all the schools in the Distict, give out surveys and see what could be improved, then it is up to you to make it happen. Don't worry, you can still come along to ours on weekends to help with the clubs if you really want." He says, eyeing my expression.  
"Okay then, I would love to." I say, smiling.  
"You will understand we aren't promising anything, but if you go through then in a weeks time there will be a meeting at the Justice Building. Of course your age will make some things a little more difficult, but I wouldn't let that refrain you. We'll be in touch."  
My boss allows me to leave, his wilted features making me wonder if he will be packing up and leaving soon.

I sit by the fire, staring into the lose flames. It must be a month since I have spoken to Peeta or Katniss. Alot longer for Gale. I really want to see him, but I have not a clue where he would be. rings me once or twice a week, asking me about the school system and the District and I ask her about the hospital and her District.  
Nothing much has changed, but it is sure nice to hear a familiar voice.  
"Any news on Katniss, Peeta and Gale?" I eventually ask.  
"She rung me a day ago, saying she is back in 12, Peeta is still in the Capitol and Gale... well. God knows what Gale is doing these days. There are reports he took some job in your District, but they are only rumors. Whats going on with you Delly?"  
"Well, I've been offered some top education care job, should be told about it a week or so."  
"That's great, good for you. I'm enjoying my work here, healing like I have always done."  
"What you've always been good at." I warm my tone.  
"It helps me think about other people, rather than dwelling on things of the past."  
"She was wonderful, Mrs.E. She still is. She meant so much."  
"I don't think I will ever be able to get past it, all I can hope for is to..."  
"Be okay with it." I finish her sentence. "I lost my whole family , so believe me when I say that if you think to yourself that she is in a better place now, everything is good.  
"You would make an excellent parent, Delly. I've always thought so."  
"Thank you . I think I need to go now, it's getting dark."  
"I look forward to your next call."

The week until the confirmation I spend making decorations for the school. Paper buntings, pasta boxes and colourful boxes for penils and pens. When the day arrives, the boss calls me into his office. "Good news Delly, you've been accepted. Tomorrow is your offical meeting." He tells me. "You'll be missed here, that's for sure."  
Smiling warmly, my speciality, I say, "That you for everything. This won't be the last time you see me, I promise!"  
"I hope not. Good bye Miss Cartwright."  
I leave with a "Thank you." and I head back home. Tomorrow whatever schedule I once had will change. New job, new attitude I reckon. In the shower, then into bed. I need my beauty sleep and a clear head for the meeting.

In the morning, I choose my outfit for the day. A white blouse and a navy blue skirt with a little orange cardigan. Very teacher-like. I'm glad I wore a skirt, the weather is blissfully warm against my skin as I make my way from my house to the Justice building. Thankfully, it isn't too far. Half hour or so.  
Once inside, a group of people direct me to a board room, seats in a semi-circle facing a screen above a straight line of desks. I'm placed in the middle of the straight line, watching people file into the rows of seats, and two officials either side of me. Past the crowds, I spot Gale. When his eye catches onto mine, I give him a little wave, and he returns it with a half-heated smile. It's the first time we have seen each other in ages, and I though I would have recived a warmer greeting than this, but hey. It's Gale after all. It's almost a miracle that he has smiled. I am looking at him twiddle his thumbs when a speaker phone echoes around the room. "Okay. We all know why we are here. Infront of you are the candidates files. First off, Marcus Bridge. The screen above me will show a presentation made up by his family, friends, co-workers ect." He hits play, and I watch as people fluff him up, saying how wonderful he is and how he would make an excellent head of department. Next comes some middle aged woman who has put together a brilliant graphic where the screen explodes at the end. Not literally, but it looks really enough for some of the Peacekeepers to bring out fire extingushers. I laugh, which makes people shift their attention to me, so I force my mouth shut. "Okay, final candidate, Delly Cartwright. Lets see her file."

I turn around, to face the screen. I don't think this will be a very long show because I don't think many people would have submitted anything of substence.  
Wasn't I just completely wrong.  
Firstly, it starts with Peeta. "I have known Delly Cartwright for as long as I can remember. She has the kindest heart and the warmest smile, and I truly believe that se would make the best head of education for your District. Then comes the class of children, who hold up a sign that says _'We love Miss Cartwright!'_ which are the words they shout. Then my old boss who does the convetional quality check, then which is a nice suprise. It is rounded off by some of the other teachers at the school saying that I understood the children and that there is always a job for me there is I don't get this one. It's clear that I have blown everyone out of the water, but when I look at Gale, he is staring at the screen. I can literally see his mind at work, probaby thinking about Katniss and Peeta. How he still loves her and loathes Peeta for taking her away. Until he looks over at me, and I can see the traces of sadness in his eyes, but he is nodding. No doubt about it, he is nodding his approval.  
"Okay, now we are going to do a vote. Show of hands for Marcus Bridge."  
A few people raise their arms to the air.  
"Lucia Hecklewaters."  
Fewer still.  
"Delly Cartwright."  
It doesn't need saying that I have won the vote. Gale's hand is in the air, along with pretty much everybody else, and he smiles at me. One of those warm smiles I haven't seen in ages. One of those smiles I can't remember capturing from him before. One of those smiles that makes you fall in love.

My first day goes well, just a few standard forms to fill in and some folders I have to read on the different schools in the district. I trail home, and guess who is waiting at my porch when I reach my door? Non other than Gale himself.  
"Hello Delly." He says curtly.  
"Hi Gale. You alright? Do you want to come in?"  
"Umm. Please." I allow him through into my lounge, when he sits on my leather couch. "I'm alright thanks Delly. Congrats for getting the job. My office isn't too far from yours. We should meet up more. I don't really have many people talk to anymore."  
"No, me neither." I try to smile. "Do you want some tea? Or do you just want to talk?"  
"I'm fine for now thanks. I live down this street do you know?"  
"Oh, no I didn't," I reply "I would have visited before if I knew."  
He looks at me as I sit in the chair opposite, and cross my legs. "How are things?" I ask in my most therputic voice.  
"Better. The further away I am to Katniss and that boy the easier it is to forget about her."  
"I know you love her. You can't just... forget."  
"I know you loved bread boy. How did you forget about that?"  
I try to hide my blush. I would rather not talk about the people I used to be smitten with with the person I am currently smitten with. It just feels wrong. "I just think that his happiness is more important. If he wants to be with Katniss, and that is all, then that is enough for me."  
"I can't do that. I'm selfish, your not. There is a diffence."  
"You are selfless, Gale." I pursade. "I can't think of a single selfish thing you have done."  
"I _think_ selfishly. I don't act selfishly."  
"If you really do love Katniss, honestly, then you will move along and let her be happy with him."  
"But how? How am I supposed to get over her?" he cries.  
"Call her. Call her mother. Call Peeta. Do something other than complain."  
"Delly." He stands up, "I'm going to go. I'll see you soon."  
I follow him to the front door, where he spins on the spot.  
"Does it get better?" He asks.  
"It does." I nod. He leans forward and kisses my cheek. The same one he kissed in 13. It forces me to blush even more. I bet I look tomato red, but he doesn't notice. I hope he doesn't here my sigh from the other side of the door, or the way I press my forehead against it and slowly slip to the floor.

I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not. I chorus the song over and over in my head in the morning, as I head over to work. Head of Education is a big position, full of responsiblity and apparently, a big office. In it is a potted plant, maple desk and one of those fun rotating chairs. Apart from them, nothing much but a televison screen and a tiny music player. Ontop of my desk, a tray of files it waiting to be checked over, but before I get down to work I request the location of Gale's office. "Office 6T, East wing."  
I scribble it down on a peice of paper and then sit, prepared for whatever the sheets have to throw at me.  
It's alot of work, but I manage to get through them, with a few minutes to spare at the end of the day. When I get up and leave, I scan my little card to check out. Just for future refrence, I head down to the east wing and ask somebody around where 6T is. They grumble  
"So your going to see Gale, huh?" so I reply with a bright  
"Yes I am, can you show me where it is."  
They do, and it is a dull room with charts posted inside and out. Most of them about the preperation of Peacekeepers and the distribution of them. I knock twice, peer though the glass and wait for it to open. It doesn't, so I knock again. This forces him to answer with a:  
"What is it?"  
"Hey, calm down. It's Delly, can I come in?"  
"If you have to."  
So I push the door open myself, he is flipping about bits of work, scrunching some up and tossing them into a bin behind him. "Can't we talk later?" He asks, so obviously distracted.  
"Sure, where do you want to meet up?" I reply. This must be a bit of a suprise, because he turns to look at me.  
"Umm. Pretty top." It doesn't take a genius to see that he is staring straight at my chest, no matter how much he tries to match it with the whole _pretty top _thing. I'm weating a white blouse again, but it has little red flowers and pink berries. My skirt is red, matching the petals and shoes white, which wasn't the best idea given that I have to walk around the dusty town in them.  
I snap my fingers infront of his eyes. "Gale. Where do you want to meet?"  
His eyes catch mine again, as he tells me our location. "It's nearly clocking off time anyway, hang about and we can go to the woods."

_The woods. _One thing, if nothing else, I know about Gale is his love of the woods. Ever since I spotted him, leaning against the chainlink fence, nibbling on a stick of rhubarb, looking out at the hills I knew he must really love them. Well, you have to like it to risk being caught and killed in them. I feel slightly honoured to be allowed into his little peice of home, but the forests in this District is different, more conifers, more oak, less pine.  
I hold back until he has finished, and then together we make an off route to a cluster of trees. Once inside, his face takes on a cooler expression. No weapons this time, but he moves with that hunting stride. "I've known me and Katniss couldn't ever be together for a while now. I think it was Primrose. Even though that part of me has moved on, it's hard to get past everything before."  
"I know, history can be painful, but you can't look back with nothing but regrets."  
"Delly," he moves closer to me. "How long did you love Peeta?"  
"I think it was when I was in kindergarten I was telling everyone he was my brother, just so people wouldn't be suspicious of me wanting to spend so much time with him, then when we got older, and he used to make cakes for his bakery, and for my birthday, he made me a cake with little drawings of animals on, just like the little rocks."  
"But he was in love with Katniss. Did you not know that?"  
"Not for one minute. That was one thing he never told anyone, and if I was ever talking to Katniss and he looked over, I always though he was looking at me. Sometime I just feel like I wish I could go back in time, back to when we were little and tell him I loved him, but I can't do that. It's unfair to wish for that, especially now he is so happy with Katniss."  
"It should have been me happy with Katniss." He says bluntly.  
"But would she have been happy with you? Think about it, you've given her chance to move on too."  
"Do you think we could ever move on... I mean from Peeta and Katniss."  
"I have, I don't see why you can't."

In between him uprooting some onions so I climb up a tree to try to get a good view of the District. It's beautiful from up here- the little villages prominent against the factories. I can faintly see my house, the school and the Justice building. Not a cloud in the sky, and the mockingjays sing blissfully beside me. I understand why Katniss and Gale spent their days out here, among the bushes and flowers. "What are you doing up there?" He hollers up at me.  
"Just checking out the view. You should come up."  
Just as I had time to say that, he began to swing his way up to me. He sits close to me, and pushes a bit of my mustard yellow hair behind my ear.  
"I think I might have found a way to get past Katniss."  
"But nobody wants to be rebounds." I whisper. He is close, dangerously close, and I don't know what to do.  
"I don't do rebounds." He says, before pressing his lips to mine.

I've never been kissed before. I always imagined that it would have been Peeta that would be my first, but this is heaven sent. He tastes like mandarines and men. I wait for a moment before backing away, becuase I don't want to be the idiot when he decides he really, truly wants Katniss.  
Up in a tree isn't really where you want to be when you are deciding if this one boy you have had a crush on for a while now, really does want you or if you are just a replacement.  
"Delly..." he whispers, closing the space between us.  
"I don't want to be a rebound." I repeat,  
"Neither do I." He whispers inbetween breaths. "But we can work something out,"

And we do. Since our work is so close, we walk to and from the Justice Building together, and in good time we become close. It comes to a point where we are comfortable around each other, him with his often sullen attitude and me, only to willing to help coax the blaze. It seems like a long time, but we begin to hold hands. We begin to talk about our feelings, and I know that between us, we can make something work. One day, when he takes me to the woods, he begins with.  
"I never thought I would be able to get over Katniss, and now look at me. Happier than I think I have ever been." He smiles, kicking a mount of dirt.  
"Are you... smiling?" I join him at the dirt pile, now a bit of a land mark for us.  
"I think I might just be." He says, reaching out and taking my hands, entwining it in his.  
"What do you think is going to happen to us?" I ask, as he nestles his face in my hair.  
"We are never going to normal, that's out of the question, but we have a future. You can give me the things Katniss never wanted to give me. Love. A family."  
"Katniss never wanted children?" I ask, suprised. In a egdy way, she always seemed like such a good mother. She took care of Prim single handedly.  
"Not to me she didn't."  
"Do you reckon her and Peeta will have children?"  
"He'll find a way to badger her into it. Trust me, we don't have to worry about them any more."  
"I know you'll always love her." I tell him, feeling his words on my neck.  
"But I have other things to love now. Like you."  
"What was that?" I say, pulling a giant grin, even though he can't see me.  
"I love you Delly." He whispers. "I feel like one of those horror movie villans that once they get killed, they come back stronger. Katniss broke me, but you built me back, and I will always have you to thank."  
"I love you Gale."


	3. Chapter 3: A Perfect Ending

**A/N:** Sorry it has been a longggg time and this is only short, but I've been so busy thinking about Josh Hutcherson and stuff, so this is going to close so it won't be on my conscious. But, -and this is a big butt (tee hee, butts)- you can submit your own tribute on my all-new parody to the Hunger Games, Districtly Come Dancing! As always, may the popsicle be _ever_ in your flavour :)

* * *

Chapter Three.

Most fairy tales end with the prince and the princess skipping off into the sunlight. As romantic as it sounds, it just isn't realistic. Not for Gale and me. We can't expect that happily-ever-after, because it belongs to everybody else. We don't ask for anything much, just the little everyday happinesses that we give each other. Weither it is gifts of little phrases I never though I would catch him saying. I feel like he is a different person. Like, every bad decision he has ever made doesn't form a dark cloud over him anymore. He smiles. Not to everyone, just to some people. Especially to me.  
One time, when I am cooking him some squirrel he caught in the woods, I see him sat on the couch, fiddling with the corner of the seat, somewhat preoccupied.  
I wipe my hands on my apron and make my way to him. "You're not regretting it all are you?"  
"No, no. I just.. I get these moments when I think of _them _and I get a bit jealous. Then I think of you, and I get angry for being jealous because you're so wonderful. Then all these emotions just cause a giant clump in my mind and I just... I can't figure out what to do."  
I sit beside him. "Then breathe. One at a time. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat."  
"That's for insane people. I'm not losing my mind, I'm just confused by it."  
"I know you aren't insane, but if it helps me, then I am sure it will help you."  
"It's just like you, to help everyone." He says, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me closer to him. "Why don't we do something for you for a change."  
"Like what?" I ask, blinking into his eyes, pressing my forehead against him.  
"I don't know. What do you want to- Oh God! Quick!" He bounds to his feet and dashes to the kitchen, wafting smoke out of the window.

"Oopsy daisy." I laugh, taking out the charred body of the animal. "My bad."  
"You really should have put a timer on."  
I throw a little piece of meat at him, and he pulls a beautifully white grin at me. I'm enjoying these smile attacks he has been having lately, it's... changing him. And I love it. Suddenly, he takes something out of his pocket, something small and silver. A district two wedding band.  
"I'm not sure what these people do around here, but since toasting is really neither or our type of thing. I just... you make me a different person. And for that, I will always be grateful. After Katniss, I never thought that I could move on. But then along came you, out of nowhere and tamed me. And I will don't hav-"  
His words are stopped by my own lips. Years tickle down the side of my cheek as he lifts me off my feet. I can't think of anything to say now, because joy is more powerful than any muscles that function in my body. And that night is one big haze of lust and passion.

When I wake up, Gale's brawny hands holding my side I pull the largest grin I can manage, making my entire face tingle. Married to Gale Hawethorne. Mrs Delly Hawethorne. How insane is that? But... oh God. What if it was a dream? I've been doing things like that lately, imagining things up whilst I asleep. "Gale?" I say, poking his nose. Neither of my hands are wearing a wedding band."  
"Delly, what's wrong?" He slurrs.  
"What happened yesterday... I... I can't be sure I just..." I frown.  
" Mrs Hawethorne, you can stop being so confused." He smiles gently.  
So it is true. Us two. Gale and I. Me and Gale. Together. Forever.  
I lay back down to him and his his neck, his chin and his lips. And his heat, and his taste, they are everything I have ever wanted.

These days, when I whistle in the woods and the Mockingjays copy my song I feel like I have not a care in the world. Six months pregnant, too! [Which is totally crazy.] And to be honest, I am STILL in that giant cloud in the sky, the one that never seems to turn grey or start to rain -although I have been needing to pee alot lately- Gale is going to be an extraordinary father. I've always known that. At work, the day before I take maternity leave, I decide to give Peeta a call, "Hey Peets." I say.  
"Hey Dells. Long time no speak, right? It's been, what, seven months almost? I have to say that isn't like you."  
"No.." I hope he can't feel the heat of my blush down the phone. "I've been busy. With Gale and stuff and... I have some news."  
"So do I." Now Peeta's smile is one thing that can be traced in his words.  
"You go first."  
"No, you go first."  
"Both at the same time?" I propose.  
"Three," He counts down, "Two,"  
"One," I say.  
My words spill out like a fallen glass, and his equally so.  
"-niss is pre-" is all I hear, but it is enough to pick up on what he is saying.  
"Oh my gosh!" We both gush at once, "That's...!"  
"Incredible." Peeta says. "It's just incredible."  
"I love you Peeta." I tell him, because I can't honestly think of anything else to say. "And I am _so_ happy for you. You've got everything you deserve, Katniss, kids... how did you do it?"  
"You too, Delly. Underneath that rock hard outer Katniss is really a big softie. And how about you? I'm guess you weren't the one to ask Gale the question."  
"No, I wasn't. It's mad how great things have turned out for us, isn't it?"  
"Almost unreal."

The three most important men of my life, in one room. Peeta, Gale, and my little boy. When he was born, even though the pain shrieked my body like a chainsaw I couldn't help but feel like every moment of hurt will create the greatest baby in all of Panem. Well, joint best. Katniss brought along her little jewel too, a beautiful Baby girl. Her hair is the dark of her mothers, but her eyes those ocean blue of Peeta's.  
Three boys to three girls.  
Perfectly equal.  
Perfect matches.

* * *

So that is it! Done and dusted. I hope you have enjoyed it, as abrupt as it the ending seems to have been. So... I still have The Final Ever Hunger Games, Capitol Style [ s/8066673/1/ ]  
And, like a say, my new SYOT! Enjoys! [ s/8326104/1/ ]

And as always, May the crisps be ever in your flavour. :)


End file.
